1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, to achieve more convenience, more compact and light volume and more user-friendly designs, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch input methods. For instance, a mobile electronic product, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC or so forth, is a touch display device combining a touch panel and a display.
When driving or doing sports, in order to reduce influences of external light on the eyes, a user of the touch display device may wear polarized sunglasses to view an image. However, because of inhomogeneous phase difference reasons, the user would see inhomogeneous color patterns. When using the touch display device horizontally, a polarization direction of the image light may even be orthogonal to a polarization direction of the polarized sunglasses, thereby causing the user to see a complete black screen. The aforementioned situations are all causing inconveniences to the user.